balladofwilsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 29
We open with a flash-forward one month (since we hadn't played in awhile). Gromm's empire had expanded to control East Harrow, which he decided to bulldoze and construct a fairground to celebrate the Scum Legion. Dudeson X had been locked in a jail cell for a month, underneath Hefner's House. He befriended his zombie guard, Dark Kevin. Tammy finally attached her robot arm and confronted the leader of a gang of raiders that had come to sack Cylinder Heights. She quickly dispatched the leader but was beaten near to death by the remaining raiders, though they left to regroup. She was brought back to Cylinder Heights a hero and was allowed to recouperate there for a month. Tammy awoke to the sounds of alarm, the raiders had returned! She went down to face them and attempted to calm them through speech, but was quickly caught and dragged behind one of their motorcycles for awhile. The raiders advanced on Cylinder Heights and Tammy followed trying to stop them, before being punched off a 1 story high ledge and falling and being knocked unconscious. The raiders continued to slaughter most of the residents of Cylinder Heights, though Marilyn intervened and made the walkways slick with gravy, allowing DJ Lethal and a few other residents to hide on the upper floors. Thinking she was dead, Tammy was brought with the rest of the bodies to a pit on the outside of Cylinder Heights where she awoke, attempting to fire rockets at Cylinder Heights from her arm, which mostly didn't work and attracted the attention of the raiders there, who came to investigate. She managed to hide for awhile, but eventually revealed herself to one of the raiders named Ribble who was so taken with her he decided to become her guardian and the two worked together to escape to the west. Meanwhile, Dudeson X was negotiating with Dark Kevin to try to find out more about his situation. He quickly discovered the ghoulified King Artter II was planning a revolt against Huge Hefner, to find out the secret of the elixir that preserves the lives of all the ghouls. Dudeson agrees for the sake of his freedom, and they plan a surprise attack enroute to Gromm's ghoul fesitval. Gromm is busy dealing with scum relations back at home, the festival causes some to think they are superior to the alive Falcons and Gromm attempts to squash it out. The festival gets underway, but quickly Gromm is alerted by a lone ghoul dragging himself up from the Death Zone: Hefner is in trouble! Once the envoy had gotten to the Kingdom of South Harrow, the revolutionary ghouls attacked the loyalist ghouls and Dudeson X put Hefner in a righteous scissor lock, dragging him into the castle. Once there, he uses his mind powers to extract the formula from Hefner's mind for King Artter II, a combination of Blue Pepper and the stones gathered from the mines in front of Hefner's House! Quickly, Gromm's troops surround them and surprisingly a calm exchange of hostages takes place, Gromm gets Huge Hefner and Jimmy (and Dark Kevin), in exchange for leaving the King and his troops peacefully. They leave and return to the fair. Category:Sessions